It is typical for a plurality of electrical connections to be made to a single component inside of a vehicle. To do this, a number of individual connectors are used. These individual connectors typically equal the total number of electrical connections. To ensure the connection remains secure and connected, each connector may be individually fastened.
For example, in some hybrid transmissions each electrical connection requires an individual fastener. In addition, an individual cover is placed over each electrical connection, which may also require a seal. The excess of fasteners, seals, and covers increases the amount of time and expense required to assemble all of the electrical connections.